The Shinigami's Assassin
by Intoxic Sharingan
Summary: Naruto nearly dies at the age of six, he makes a deal with the Shinigami and in return becomes his assassin. What will happen to him? How will he fare against the Akatsuki? NarutoxHarem, Younger Mei! Younger Tsunade!(Shown in story!) Godlike Naruto(There won't be anyone who can kill him) All characters except Naruto are the Shippuden character designs/Older Rookie 9!
1. The Meeting and The Return

**Naruto: Assassin of the Shinigami**

**-**A new man**-**

A boy; around the age of 6 was running through the streets. His bright blond hair though dirtied, was bouncing around like a bobbing head. Behind him, a group of civilians. One thing was on his mind and he just wanted to run and get away from the feeling: fear.

"_Why are they chasing me? I don't understand… I've done nothing WRONG!" _The boy thought_, _tears dripping out of his eyes; fear displayed upon his face. "Get back her demon!" A ninja shouted whilst chucking a kunai that hit the boy in the head. Black. The boy saw black nothing in the existence just him and a strange light that was appearing through the darkness.

"_I guess I'm dying huh… I knew it would come soon but I thought I'd at least be a ninja when I died…" _The boy thought **"Hmm it seems your time has come hasn't it… Naruto… Well come we will take you to where you shall now reside." **A voice said calmly but with a sickly tone with the voice. "S-S-Shinigami-sama? Well just as I thought…" Naruto said calmly, "But please c-can we make a deal please? I'd rather not die at this moment…" The Shinigami stared at him some interest was coming over him. **"Hmm, what is the deal Naruto. Hopefully it's interesting." **Shinigami said interest within his voice.

"Erm, can I… Can I become your apprentice instead of dying… Like your assassin? I would follow your every command; I would become strong a-and I will be of use to you, instead of you having to wait to take bad people's souls I could kill them… Please Shinigami-sama…" Naruto said sadness displayed in his voice, his head down not wanting to be rejected.

The Shinigami was looking at the blond intensely, his soulless eyes tearing through Narutos soul. He finally said something about 5 minutes later. **"Very well Naruto, you shall become my apprentice. We will begin training now; and in about eight years' time: you shall return and become a Genin… Agreed?" **The reaper said.

Naruto brings his hand to his chin and starts to think, after a few minutes he responds, "I accept Shinigami-sensei!"

"**Very well Naruto. Let's start your training."**

**-**Eight years later**-**

It was about 12 in the afternoon, and Konoha was booming. There was a slight wind that was going through the village, making the trees' shake and grass flow. Outside of the village you could see the outline of a man, getting a closer look on the man he was about 5.5ft and he had bright blond spikey hair. He was wearing a red cloak with black flames with tints of red within them. Underneath, he wore medical bandages that covered his toned abs and around his neck he wore a necklace with a skull on it. The most eye catching thing on him was his cloak, on the back was the kanji symbol for Shinigami.

He stopped when he got up to the gate of Konoha and looked around for the guards, seeing none the figure walked in. "HALT!" Someone shouted, "State your business in our village!" The cloaked figure turned his head and noticed a booth that was off to the side. "Sorry about that! Didn't see you guys there…" The blond said whilst laughing slightly. "Anyway, may I have an audience with the Hokage?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with a slight grin on his face.

The two men in the booth faced each other and nodded. "Okay, we'll take you to see the Hokage. But can you tell us why you are here?" One of them asked; obvious confusion in his voice. The blond got rid of his cheerful look on his face and replaced it with a serious one. "I want to become a ninja of this village. I hope this would be possible that is why I want to talk to the hokage." He said then getting rid of the serious look and changed it for a calm look. The two guards once again looked at one another and yet again nodded. One of them then turned to look at the cloaked figure and nodded then set of for the Hokages' office.

**-**Hokages' office**-**

"Were here." The guard said to the blond who still had no name. _"Well this place hasn't changed at all has it." _The blond thought before knocking on the door.

"Enter!" A voice shouted from within the office. The blond entered the room and looked around. "This place has definitely not changed has it… Jiji?" Almost instantly the old man stopped furiously scribbling at the reports and lifted his head off the desk. His eyes widened at the sight…

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" he said stuttering; struggling to get the name out of his throat. Narutos' grin widened. "Thought you would have forgotten me." Naruto said his eyes narrowing slightly. "I-I-I thought you was dead… How?" The old man said stuttering slightly but quickly he quickly composed himself. "Well. I, sort of made a deal with Shinigami-Sensei." Naruto said whilst rubbing the back of his head noticing the astounded look on the Hokages' face.

"I'll explain everything to ya. But first can I become a Shinobi of this village? You know I would be useful and stuff." Naruto said, Hiruzen nodded then Naruto explained everything he did whilst training and making the deal with the Shinigami. This left the Sarutobi awestruck and astounded, he simply nodded when Naruto asked if he was keeping up with him. "So… Your about Kage level? And you want to take the Genin test?" The old man asked, pleased but also quite worried. "Very well, I'll enlist you to take the Genin exam which is taking place… In 2 hours, well that's great. So Naruto-kun, want to head for some ramen?" Hiruzen asked, Naruto quickly responded with a furious nod.

**-**The streets of Konoha**-**

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto and the Hokage were gaining looks. For Naruto, looks of lust from the women and looks of hate because of the looks of lust from the men. For the Hokage. Respect. Simple as that.

Arriving at Ichirakus' Naruto sat down and stared at the list of ramen, a bit of drool coming of his mouth and an obvious look of hunger displayed on his face. A girl around 17-18 came from the back and was about to speak but instead blushed. Naruto noticed her in the corner of his eye and turned his head then smiled. Her blush deepened, but she tried to regain her composure but she couldn't. "H-h-hell-o sirs'… Erm… What can I get for you?" She asked stuttering, still blushing. Naruto gave her a smile and quickly said, "Can I have some miso ramen with pork please… Miss?" Wondering what her name was. "Ayame… Call me Ayame please." Ayame said this time no stutter was found. Smiling Naruto nodded and the Hokage said he wanted the same as Naruto.

**-**1 hour later**-**

Naruto and Hiruzen were found walking out of Ichirakus' both grinning and patting their bellies. Once again Naruto was gaining looks of lust from women, drooling over his physique and handsome face. "Alright that's done… I don't have a house do I?" Naruto asked. The old man shook his head and said, "Nope… How about… You stay with me at my compound for now until we get you and home?" The man said whilst looking at Naruto who stopped with his hand on his chin. After a few minutes he nodded into his hand then looked at his Jiji and nodded again. "Alright, let's go!"

**-**40 minutes later** -**

Naruto was seen leaving the Sarutobi clans' compound on the way to the academy. Getting a bit peckish he saw a dango shop and decided to get some, well dango. Upon entering he saw a purple haired woman wearing a cloak like his but tanned and without the flames, and the kanji for Shinigami… It revealed everything, showing her developed breasts only covered with mesh body suit. She looked like a goddess, looking pretty young also. Obviously Naruto blushed if only slightly, but all the girls inside the shop were blushing madly; deciding to test his luck he sat down at the table where the purple hair women was sitting and a waitress came and asked for his order. Asking for dango for himself and the women in front of him, she shot a glare at said women then turned to Naruto and smiled with a blush on her face and walked away.

"Why are you sat here Gaki?" She asked, Naruto smiled and replied calmly, "I just wanted to sit next to a one in a kind beauty… Is there any problem in that?" The women sensed no perversion or lust in his voice, taking an interest in why she asked him why. "Well that's because women don't like lecherous looks, well… That's my thought anyway. So what's your name if I may ask?" He asked whilst smiling. "Anko, Anko Mitarashi… What's yours'…? I'd love to know the name of the hunk that doesn't look at me with lust." She said wondering who he was. Looking up on down his body, she gained a slight blush from looking which Naruto noticed. "You know you can look openly if you want Anko-chan. Oh yeah my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a grin and whilst saying this Anko gained a deeper blush.

After eating and some small talk, Naruto got the bill and on the back was on the waitress's number which he grinned at. "Alright then Anko-chan, I've got a Genin test to take so I'll see you later!" He said then kissed her on the cheek making her blush once again she nodded but quickly grabbed his hand. Turning his head he noticed she gave him a piece of paper, taking it he looked at it and his eyes widened if only slight but still. On the paper were her number and a small kiss.

Grinning he walked out then jumped on the rooftops because he was already late for his introduction because he was new. _"Man I talked to Anko-chan for too long… I really messed up this time!"_ He thought in his head but then he noticed that he was at the academy.

Walking into the academy he rummaged through his pockets going through the piles of paper that he had to get rid of at a later point. _"Man I really need to check through these papers… Numbers, numbers, numbers oh wow another number… Oh here it is." _Naruto thought, looking down at it was three numbers. 301. Walking up to the stairs he went up 3 floors and found the door then knocked.

"Enter!" A voice sort of screamed from the inside. Walking inside he looked around and saw a lot of people. Naruto quickly said sorry and said why he was here. "Ah so you're the boy Hokage-sama said would be taking the test… Why don't you introduce yourself? I'm Iruka Umino" The teacher said softly.

Naruto looked around and saw multiple girls blushing and guys glaring at him. Putting his hands behind his head which showed off his toned body underneath his shirt, grinning he announced himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 14 years old and I'm awesome… Anyone got any questions?" saying all of this cheerfully, a girl put her hand up. Naruto pointed at her and she said the thing that was on most girls minds… "Have you got a girlfriend?" His grin widened then he nodded. "Yes I have. I met her last year and she is older than me. Oh yeah she is also the Mizukage, her name is Mei Terumi." He said whilst grinning, most girls hung their heads whilst Iruka stepped back.

"_No wonder I've heard his name before…" _Iruka thought "So you're the one that stopped the Kiri bloodline purge… So that means you killed the fourth Mizukage… THAT MEANS YOUR KAGE LEVEL." Gasps were heard all around the room, Naruto on the other hand just nodded. "Yeah I am, well I think I am… Anyway can we get this test started?"

**-**30 minutes later**-**

Naruto and the rest of the class went outside to do outdoor tests. The second test was kunai and shuriken throwing. The usual scores were 5-7; it finally came up to Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke came up first but not before saying "Try best this dobe." Smirking whilst saying this. He kept walked and was a few meters away from the posts. Throwing them, he got kunai-9-shuriken-9 nearly a perfect score. He walked back his grin even wider than before but he then scowled because Naruto was smirking. "What's wrong Uchiha? Thought you could do better than that?" Naruto asked his grin widening. "I'm an Uchiha, the best of the best, the elites. I don't think a no name clan like yours can best us." Sasuke replied his smirk returning. "Yeah Naruto-baka, you can't beat Sasuke-kun… He's the best there is!" A pink haired banshee screamed at the top of her lungs… Almost like a jutsu.

Naruto on the inside was thinking, _"Wow… The Uchiha are really full of themselves, no wonder Shinigami-sensei hates them…" _He walked up to the posts then looked at them for a few seconds then disappeared a bit further away, he also had his back turned. "What do you think you are doing dobe? Not even I can hit them from that far back with my back turned, and I'm an Uchiha…" Sasuke said, Naruto though didn't pay attention and channelled chakra into the kunais' and threw them… All hitting but more than that, going straight threw the posts shocking everyone, he then did the same with his shurikens' and the same thing happened yet again. "Well then Uchiha; I guess I'm better than an Uchiha." Naruto said whilst turning around looking at all the shocked peoples looks on their faces. His smirk widened when he saw Iruka, with his mouth catching flies.

Iruka had his mind blown, "10 out of 10 for both… Well done Naruto you even put some Wind chakra into the kunai and shurikens' to make them more powerful!" He stared into Narutos' eyes, his eyes full of happiness and fulfilment. "Alright then, next!"

After everyone was done they moved onto taijutsu, after a few fights such as Ino vs Hinata, Sakura vs Hitomi and Shikamaru vs Kiba. The last one, Shikamaru didn't even try. The first fight intrigued Naruto quite a bit, this was because Hinata was a Hyūga and he wanted to see the power of the Byakugan compared to his Dojutsu; he was pretty impressed to see her actions. Before the fight she looked kind and caring, but now she looked fierce and ready to kill.

Now it was Narutos' turn and he was up against…

Sasuke

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha come to the centre please," the second teacher called Mizuki said. They both approached each other, Naruto calmly his hands in his pockets whilst Sasuke approached quickly; his fan-girls screaming "Beat him up "and" You can beat him Sasuke-kun!"

Eventually getting to the centre, the Uchiha got into his own stance whilst Naruto still stood there with his hands inside his pockets. "Dobe… Get into a stance NOW!" Sasuke shouted at him. "Why would I do that? I bet 100 ryo you won't scratch me at all," Naruto smirked halfway through it making Sasuke get angry. "Alright. Are you both ready?-" Mizuki asked which both replied with a nod, "Ok then… Hajime!" Mizuki shouted, then quickly jumped back.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't move only staring each other down. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed whilst Naruto still had his hands in his trench pockets, unknown to them, the Hokage was watching the fight in the crystal ball. _"I wonder what Naruto-kun is going to do…" _he thought to himself.

Sasuke took the lead and charged at Naruto, trying to punch him in the side of the head, but Naruto dodged and moved behind him then tripped him up which due to Sasuke movement made him fall to the ground. Naruto started to laugh at him then said, "Is that all the _'great' _Uchiha can do? Wow I thought you'd be better!" he continued to laugh making Sasuke seethe in anger. He got up and sprinted at Naruto yet again, they then started fighting… Well Naruto was just toying with him, dodging in and out of his attacks. Thinking it was time to finish it Naruto back-flipped and got into a stance which he created called **Tails of hell** where he spread out his body, right leg behind his left and knees bent down; his left hand forward, fingers pointing to the sky whilst his right hand was pulled back beside the side of his belly, his fingers pointing to the ground.

Sasuke being the arrogant idiot he is tried to make Naruto angry by saying, "So dobe, finally taking this fight seriously… I knew you weren't so go-" he never got to finish his sentence when Naruto threw his right hand forward and hit Sasukes' stomach instantly knocking him out.

He then got out of his stance and breathed out then started to walk away. "W-Winner- Naruto Uzumaki…" Mizuki said, unable to get his words out at first. _"I didn't even see him move… He was way too fast…" _Iruka thought at the side lines, Mizuki's thoughts were along the same lines as Iruka's.

The fights went on and Naruto came first, Hinata second and Shino third. They then did the usual **Bunshin**, **Henge** and **Kawarimi **which everyone passed. With his addition of a Hitai-ate Naruto put it on his head but not before replacing it with a black cloth so it looked good with his trench coat.

"Okay everyone, time to announce the rankings for the rookies this year!" Iruka said making everyone cheer. _"Its' obvious that I'm going to be the rookie of the year! I am an Uchiha after all," _one arrogant Uchiha thought, whilst Naruto had his hands behind his head, this made girl's blush including one Ino Yamanaka who was drooling over his masculine body.

"Alright! Starting from 5 we will go up the list." Iruka said cheerfully, "Number five is… Kiba Inazuka, Number 4 is… Shino Aburame, Number 3 is… Hinata Hyūga, Number 2 is…-" he was about to announce the second spot but go interrupted by Sasuke with him saying, "Go on dobe, you obviously second." Saying it with a smirk, but that smirk died down when Iruka said, "As I was saying, second is… Sasuke Uchiha!" He shouted making Sasukes jaw drop then regaining his composure he shouted, "WHAT! I'm an UCHIHA! Go over that once again, I have always been first who could possibly-" he nearly finished when he was interrupted by Iruka, "Number 1 is Naruto Uzumaki. He aced it 100% on everything, this has only been done once before by Itachi Uchiha… Your brother Sasuke, Naruto is simply a genius and I'm going to have to tell Lord Hokage about this so we can talk about his rank." He said calmly then continued, "Everyone may leave and get ready for team placement tomorrow," he then walked out of the class whilst everyone was shocked. After a few minutes everyone came around and all the girls went over to Naruto making the NIA fan club, (Naruto is amazing).

Quickly, Naruto used his own version of **Shunshin **called **'Red lightning Shunshin' **which surrounds the body and after the body moves location, a red lightning appears which makes a crackle noise. They were all shocked and Sasuke was obviously… seething as usual from wanting that jutsu.

**-**Streets of Konoha**-**

Walking down a street, Naruto notices his favourite purple haired Kunoichi, walking with a black haired woman. Deciding to talk to said purple haired women, Naruto walked over to her and tugged her to him, hugging her. Anko looked over her shoulder and blushed, she felt all of his muscles through his medical bandages, his arms not too big but strong enough to pick up a large boulder. To her his body was Kami-like, and she loved it.

The black haired woman was confused; nobody got Anko to blush like that. "Hey Anko-chan who's that?" Naruto asked pointing to said black haired Kunoichi. Anko turned her heard to said person and said, "Oh, that's Kurenai Yuhi, to me Nai-chan!" Naruto smiled and let go of Anko much to her displeasure and walked over to Kurenai and held out his right hand which she gladly returned but carefully. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 14 years old and a fresh new Genin," he said cheerfully, earning a wide-eyed response of the Kunoichi. "Kurenai Yuhi, may I ask how do you know Anko-chan?" She asked.

Naruto responded with a smile and tapped his nose. "That's for me to know and you to find out… Maybe you can learn from Anko-chan," he said cheerfully, he then turned to Anko and kissed her on the cheek earning a blush from her and said, "I'm going to go, I'll see you later Anko-chan!" Then walked off.

**-**The next day**-**

Naruto woke up and did a couple of stretches then 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, 50 squats and 50 crunches. He then went for a shower and got changed then went downstairs.

Eventually he got out of the compound and headed to the Academy.

When he got there, Naruto was surrounded by his new fan club which slightly annoyed him because they were fawning over the Uchiha just yesterday. When he arriving in the classroom, Naruto sat down and waited for everyone to come. After a few minutes, Hinata arrived which made him smile because he liked her because she was kind hearted but she could also fight harshly.

She saw him smiling at her which made her blush, she walked over to him and asked him if she could sit down. "Sure Hinata-chan. It would be a pleasure for such a beautiful woman to sit next to me." He smiled at the end, which made her blush but then she caught onto the compliment and her blush deepened. Nodding she sat down next to Naruto, feeling weight on her shoulder she saw Naruto fell asleep. She started unconsciously stroking his hair which when she realized what she had been doing made her blush… again.

10 minutes later everyone was in the classroom. Naruto just woke up, slight drool coming out of his mouth. This made girls blush because they thought it was 'cute', he then noticed someone was playing with his hair and looked up to see Hinata with her eyes closed, a grin on her face and she was meddling with his hair.

"Hey Hinata-chan, didn't know you would have so much fun playing with my hair…" he said to her which she responded with an 'eep' making Naruto chuckle slightly. After a few more minutes, Iruka entered the class and looked around. Seeing everyone here, he decided to speak. He talked about how they aren't kids anymore but shinobi, and their responsibilities.

"Now time for team listings, Team 1(Skip to team 7), Team 7 is, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inazuka and your Jonin sensei is- Kakashi Hatake.", Sakura was over the moon shouting things like 'Love prevails' whilst Kiba had his head tucked into his knees'. "Team eight is… Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga. Your Jonin sensei is- Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto had a smile on his face, but then turned into a frown. _"I've heard that name before… Who was it from?"_ he thought to himself. Hinata herself was over the moon, she got to be on a team with a nice, handsome, smart person and she had grown a crush on him. Shino was also happy, you just couldn't tell. (The Ino-Shika-Cho team is the same)

Iruka left straight after announcing the teams. Narutos' sensei came first and he instantly recognised her. "Hey Kurenai-chan!" He shouted to her, she scowled and looked around to see who called her that. She took notice of the blonde… waving at her and she recognized him instantly. "Team 8 come with me please," she said to them, they walked with her to the academy training grounds and sat down on a bench.

"Okay, my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm your Jonin sensei. Can you tell me about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and name I'll start. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are my friends, Dango and becoming more proficient in Genjutsu. My dislikes are perverts and people who say Kunoichi's are weak. My dream is to become the greatest Genjutsu user in the world. Now your turn, who wants to go first?" she asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my friends, my girlfriend, ramen and my first sensei. My dislikes are people that don't train, people who think that having a Dojutsu makes them better than others and pricks. My dream for the future is to have a loving family and live up to my family name." Naruto said, but Kurenai looked at him with surprise displayed. "Oh you have a girlfriend? What's her name if you don't mind me asking," she asked gaining a nod from Naruto, "Her name is Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage and she is very beautiful if I may say," he said to her earning a nod. She then 'accidently' looks over him and blushes slightly. "M-My n-name i-i-is Hinata Hyūga, I like cinnamon rolls, training and Naruto-kun(she blushed whilst saying this). My dislikes are perverts and people who looked down on others. My dream is to unite the Hyūga clan and get rid of the caged bird seal." Naruto smiled when she said she like him.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like looking for new types of bugs and my dislikes are people killing said bugs. I don't really have a dream as of yet." Shino said mono like. Kurenai nodded then said, "Okay tomorrow we will have the real Genin test so get ready." She then walked off. Naruto turned his head towards his new teammates and nodded. "I hope we get along Shino-san, Hinata-chan. My guess about this 'real Genin test' is that it's going to be about teamwork. If we show this off we will pass." He said with a smile, before getting interrupted by an Anbu member. "Naruto Uzumaki, your presence has been asked for by the council. Please follow me to the chambers." He said to Naruto before placing his hand on his shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**-**Council Chambers**-**

Naruto arrived with the Anbu outside of the Council chambers. He let out a sigh and mumbled under his breath, "Man this is going to be a pain…" before entering the room. Noisy… That was before The Hokage shouted for order. Naruto looked around at the council members, taking in the people that stood out such as the elders, Hyūga clan, the Nara clan and Inazuka clan.

Naruto was interrupted yet again but this time by Sandaime, "Naruto Uzumaki. You told me the story of your training trip and even say you activated something powerful. We have reason to believe that it is a bloodline… Is this correct?" Sarutobi stated calmly. Naruto nods then says, "Hai, I have activated a bloodline that is indeed very powerful. I can show it to you if you want." Naruto then closes his eyes for a second then opens them revealing purple eyes with 4 black rings around the pupil.

"These eyes are one of two Kekkai Genkai. The second I will show you in a second but these eyes are called… The Rinnegan also known as the sage eyes." Naruto said gaining astounded looks from the council, murmurs of 'He's god the sages' eyes' and so on were going around. Naruto smirked then said, "That's not the only amazing Dojutsu I have… Actually I have one that we already have but a more powerful version of it." His smirk widening at the end.

Hiruzen was thinking of what other Dojutsu Naruto had, but a more powerful version of it. Slowly realizing what he had, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "N-Naruto-Kun," He said gaining the attention of the room. "You have _IT _don't you?" Naruto nodded then closed his eyes.

Anticipation. Everyone waiting in said thing, they watched Naruto intensely like the only thing they lived for was him. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, gasps were heard all over the room. They stared into his red eyes, 3 comas around his black pupil, "THAT DEMON! Has stolen The UCH-!" a civilian attempted to shout until he got killed by Naruto himself, he returned to his spot in a flash of yellow shocking everyone again. He looked around at the shocked looks and simply said… "What?" the Shinobi side of the council fell of their chairs whilst the Hokage slapped his head his table.

Naruto ruffled his hair with his right hand and sighed, "I guess you want an explanation," he said getting nods in return. He once again sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can I have a chair please? This is going to take a while…"


	2. The 'Talk'

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter (well DUH!) Anyway. Naruto has 2 Kekkai Genkai, them being the Sharingan and Rinnegan. If you have ANY suggestions they would be appreciated and please post a review to see if I can improve!**

**Now for Naruto's HAREM! It will be the following, Mei Terumi, Anko Mitarashi, Temari Subaku(Think thats her last name...), Samui, Tsunade Senju and Hinata Hyuga. That is my list, currently thinking about Konan but don't know... Maybe have a one time session with Naruto? Anyway Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Naruto took a breath in and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them and said, "I don't want ANY interruptions… Do you understand me?" He smiled when they nodded. "Okay… When I was 6 my life ended. I was killed be a Shinobi and I met Shinigami-sama. There I made a deal with him and he trained me along with a few other people." He stopped to take a breath then continued, "A few months after training in Death arts, I met my Tou-san and Kaa-san and if you didn't know I will tell you." He was rewarded with shaking heads which made him smirk. He thought to himself, <em>'Wow I can finally make them pay for their ways… Oh how good this will be!' <em>He then continued,

"I will tell you my real name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth and son of Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Death." Astounded looks were around the chambers but he then said. "I learned Kenjutsu from my Kaa-san and my Tou-sans' Ninjutsu so I know jutsu like the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and his Infamous **Rasengan**. I am currently over Kage level in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, the same is to say in Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu although I can't do Genjutsu for shit… Anyway I learned from Kyubi and can now use it's chakra with no influence over me. I've learnt from the second Hokage in his Water release and now a master in it." Once again he took another breath. He then smirked and said,

"I have also met Kami-sama; she is very beautiful if I must say (At this point Kami blushed slightly)… She taught me in Ying release, Yang release and Ying-Yang release. I can now materialize things with a problem." To prove his point he threw out his arm and a black Kata came out of nowhere. "This is Shinigami-sama's blade although a replicate it is just as strong."

He then continued, "I can also use Six paths sage chakra which I acquired off the most powerful being to ever exist… The Sage of Six Paths." Gasps were heard again, people's eyes widening, gaining information about a man they thought was a myth. "The man is real and is the very nice person. If I was to compare me to him in power… I would be level with him and if we fought in a one on one battle… This whole planet would be destroyed." He then went onto explain his training of the Jutsu he learned such as **lightening release: False Darkness **and **Wind release: RasenShuriken**.

At the end of all this they all were shocked, sad, angry and shocked… Again. A man covered in bandages decided to talk, "How do we know you're not lying about this?" this made Naruto sigh. He then went through multiple hand signs then slammed his hands down. A puff of smoke appeared and then slowly faded away, revealing a girl with long red hair going a little past her bum; she had the face of a goddess and a body of a succubus. What also shocked them was the nine tails swishing back and forth behind her. She looked left and right then quickly noticed Naruto.

She gained a smile and pounced on Naruto then said, "Naruto-kun! May I ask what you need me for? Is it for fighting? Or is it for cooking? Or maybe…" She then said sensually, "Or maybe you finally want to accept my offer to take you to bed with your HUGE-" she stopped talking when Naruto clamped her mouth shut with his hand. A light blush appeared on her face whilst Hiruzen had a slight nose bleed and Tsume had a nose bleed also.

"I'm sorry Katsumi-chan but they are definitely not what I'm here for… especially the latter. The man in the bandages wants to know if I actually trained with Shinigami-sama, My Kaa-san and Tou-san and so on." She smiled knowing that if she told him that he did when he actually did. "Yes Naruto-kun did train with said people… Actually I know he can annihilate me without trying which is something to say seeing as I'm the Kyubi…" Shocked looks came around the room and shouts about, 'The Demons released' and 'I didn't know the Demons' a Whore!' which made Naruto glare at them.

"Oh and Naruto-kun… Isn't that the man Shinigami-sama wanted dead?" Katsumi asked Naruto pointing at the bandaged man who widened his eyes. Naruto pulled out a book and asked said man for his name which he replied with, "Danzo Shimura." Which Naruto nodded to then looked down into his black book which was filled with names. After a few seconds of flipping through the pages, he said "Ahh," then "Here you are," Which made the people confused. "What you all didn't know is that I was made Shinigami-sama's personal Assassin and I kill people he wants me to and in this black book is the names of people he wants me to kill due to you having abused your powers and killing many Uchiha for power." Naruto then disappeared and appeared behind Danzo with a blade to his neck and cut it straight off, then he pulled his bandages off revealing many Sharingan which he then stabbed each on except the one in his eye which he materialized a jar with water in and place said eye into and sealed it into a scroll.

He looked around at the men and women who were wide-eyed and some were even being sick from the gruesome display. Naruto then said, "If that's all I'll be taking my leave." He flashed to the entrance of the chambers but The Third interrupted him, "Due to you having a Dojutsu Naruto we have to enter you in the CRA, which means you have to take on multiple wives to keep your clan/Dojutsu alive." Naruto then looked around and saw the seriousness on each one of their faces which made Naruto sigh. "I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" Which the remaining elders and Hiruzen shook their heads at.

"Fine but I get to choose who I want to marry." He then walked out and went to a Dango shop.

**-**Dango Shop**-**

Naruto arrived and entered a Dango shop and noticed a dark blue haired girl, he smirks and thinks to himself _'I wonder if she would be a good girlfriend… I'd have to take it up with Mei-chan but… Man I know Anko-chan will, she's just like me…' _he then walked up to her and tapped Hinata's shoulder which made her 'eep' a bit. She turned her head and blushed deep red and lowered her head into her jacket. "Hey Hinata-chan! How are you?" Naruto asks whilst smiling which made her smile a bit. "I'm fine Naruto-kun… I wanted to by some cinnamon rolls and came her,"(Can't be bothered writing the stuttering so please pretend she is stuttering…) Hinata said her blush deepening slightly which made Naruto chuckle slightly.

He then went over to a booth and heard her say, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go… I'll see you later," she then waved which he returned.

After a few minutes he heard a voice that he recognized. He turned around and saw a purple haired, tan trench coat wearing Kunoichi which made him smile. "Hey Anko-chan!" He shouted to her whilst waving which made her look at him before walking over to him which made her 'assets' bounce making Naruto grin.

She smiled and sat down at Naruto's table and said, "Hey Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? In my favourite shop… ever…" she said which made Naruto chuckle slightly. "Well I came for something to eat and drink and then I met Hinata-chan my new teammate which reminds me. I've got Kurenai-chan as my teams sensei." Naruto said which made Anko frown a bit hearing her best-friend got to be on a team with such a hunk. He then continued, "I then met you which I am defiantly happy to see. One thing I'd like to ask you is… Can you go on a date with me?" This made Anko wide eye. She, Anko the person who is known as the 'Snake whore' by the civilians got asked out by such a strapping young man… She obviously wasn't going to refuse.

Stuttering slightly she said, "Y-yes… Okay I will go on a date with you… But you better be paying for everything." The last part made Naruto smile and then nod he then went around the table and sat next to her then said, "Show me your neck… I'll get rid of your 'mark'" This made Anko go wide eye again but she slowly nodded and pulled a bit of her trench coat. Naruto got a good look at her mark also known as the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven' which Orochimaru placed on her when she was younger. That much he knew.

Naruto place two fingers on her neck and whispered, "**Seal: Evil repellent**" Soon chakra flowed through his fingers and glowed bright blue, then green, then red, and then black. A bit of smoke came through his fingers then he took them off Anko's shoulder and said, "There done. Now you don't have to worry about going over the top, also know I will be killing Orochi-teme for messing with my masters' realm." He said seriously at the end which gained a nod In return.

"Good now I'll be off, I need to do some training to keep my skills in shape. I hope you can become one of my girlfriend-" He was interrupted with a slap which rang through the whole shop, "How dare you ask me on a date then say ONE of your girlfriends-" She was interrupted when Naruto kissed her on the lips which shocked her. He licked her bottom lip and she allowed entrance, they both explored each other's mouths and eventually making Anko moan quite loudly in fact. One Naruto retreated there was a string of saliva connecting both of them, which Naruto licked up. "I'm sorry to do that, though I did enjoy it but I was going to say that you can be one of my girlfriends or none at all… This is due to me being forced into the CRA due to my bloodlines and my clan." He said then put his hand on Anko's cheek, which made her blush slightly. "I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to…" He then kissed her forehead and walked away from Anko who was sporting quite a large blush.

Her hand travelled up to her cheek then her forehead, her face garnered a blush but also a smile, she then thought, _'I think I've fallen for him… I've got to tell Nai-chan!'_ She then ran out of the Dango shop looking for said person.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Though it was shorter than the last and I think the chapters will be as small is this one to allow me to think of other things. So how do you think the story is progressing? Too fast or too slow...<strong>

**Next**** time**

**Naruto and his team go against Kurenai in the Real Genin test! and then missions!**


End file.
